Internet of Things (IoT) which connects various devices to the Internet attracts attention and operation which utilizes data collected from IoT devices have grown.
The IoT devices connected to the Internet can provide various sensor data, such as temperature, pressure, and vibration, and these sensor data are collected via a device called gateway. The collected sensor data are subjected to processing, such as cleansing for shaping data or removing unnecessary data, aggregation by statistical methods, and analysis. The processed data as a result of the processing is utilized for a cloud operation application.
As Background Art of the present invention, for example, WO 2013/121572 (PTL 1) is disclosed. PTL 1 discloses a technology that “when data distributed in one system is acquired and stored in a database and an application in a system itself or an access from another system is provided to the database, a large amount of data generated or high load in conversion processing, or the like causes retention of data, and thereby a failure may occur, for example, performance requirements from an app are not satisfied or data is lost. (1) Hierarchical processing modules can be plugged in to the hierarchies of “reception”, “analysis”, “conversion”, and “transmission”. (2) Priority level is determined to distribute data, on the basis of the type, importance, frequency, or the like of the data and processing timing of an application using the corresponding data. (3) Data which cannot be converted due to inconsistency with conversion definitions are accumulated and managed separately. For the application, a list of the corresponding data is presented.”